A Natural Born Leader
by MingAusMomo
Summary: Jaune always wanted to be a hero, but he takes the easy way into Beacon due to his lack of training. Does that make him a hero, or simply a lying coward? He knows the answer, but is sure to change it and prove himself to be a hero when it counts the most; just like his relatives before him. The story of RWBY, but from a new and interesting perspective - the lovable idiot's.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there everyone, and welcome to my Jaune FanFiction~ I hope all of you enjoy, and if you do, feel free to favourite, follow, and leave a review~! **

* * *

**Chapter One – Confliction of the (Heroic? Coward.) Heart**

In the darkness of the night, the blonde waited. He didn't know what they looked like, didn't know what time they would arrive, and he most definitely didn't know if his plan was even going to work. Thoughts clouded his mind like the mist in the streets as he shivered in the cold, and his stomach swirled in fear and nervousness. He couldn't help but dread the moments to come, and what would happen if he was caught. The disgrace on his family would be enormous, and yet, he knew that they would be so proud if his plan ended up going perfectly. They didn't have to know. They didn't have to know anything. They didn't need to know that Jaune was a failure. They didn't need to know that he was merely the damsel – merely the coward with too much hope and not enough ability.

Shaking his head, the male furrowed his eyebrows as he looked around, holding onto the tops of his arms as he shivered more and more – the cold night may have been affecting him, but it was the fear and paranoia that made him go to walk away. He looked to the floor, kicking at it with his foot as he thought of what his family would say, at how he would even tell him that he couldn't get into a school like Beacon... that he couldn't get into any type of school at all because of his lack of training. That he was pathetic and weak. Sure, his mum may have encouraged him, and told him that he'd have luck with the ladies and other impossible things, but she would never encourage him to go this far. He could imagine the look on her face... the disappointment in her voice when he told her of what he did, of the measures and extremes that he went to just to be like his dad.

Hugging his body tighter, the pale seventeen year old began to walk away from the street corner, but of course, he didn't get very far. A gruff voice shouted to him from behind, causing him to freeze and blink a few times. "Jaune Arc? S'That you?"

The voice was unrecognisable to the blonde's ears, so he turned hesitantly – despite the fact that he knew that it was the man that he had agreed to meet with. Laughing nervously, the male held onto the hand-me-down sword on his side, though he knew that if he had to use it he wasn't going to be able to. He couldn't swing the blade without stumbling or falling down.

The sight of the male standing before him didn't quite help the fear weighing down his stomach – short dark hair, bright eyes, hardened square facial structure, and, worst of all, the adult had a body bulked to the point that it made Jaune look like a stringy noodle. "Y-Yes.. sir." His voice was a squeak, one that he was rather ashamed of when it left his lips, causing him to look to the ground once more.

Of all the things to happen to him, the wannabe hero didn't expect to be laughed at, and yet, he did all at the same time. He was pathetic, after all. He had no training like all of the other people that wanted to be hunters and huntresses, no fancy weapon, and, even though he pretended that he did, he most definitely didn't have the confidence at that point in time.

"Sir? Who do you think I am, ya'father? Let's just get this over and done with, kid, I don't have time to waste." The impatience in his words made the young adult's eyes widen, and his posture to straighten out. It was then that doubts began to fill his mind with worry and anxiety – should he really be lying like this? Should he being doing something like this when all of the other people that wanted the same thing that he wanted tried and trained so hard? Heroes don't lie, so why did he think that that was the only way that he could actually succeed? How much trouble would he actually get into if he was caught? What if some of the other students found out? Would he be expelled? An outcast? Would he even be able to make it through initiation when he had no idea what was coming for him? Jaune- "I just said that I don't have time to waste, do you want the papers or not, kid? I don't like being screwed around."

He could just take them, so he didn't get beat up, and he didn't inconvenience the older male any longer, but that would be a waste of money if he wasn't going to use them. Or should he use them? Confliction grabbed tightly onto his heart and pulled it in all directions, ripping and tearing it and crunching it and harming it in every single way that it possibly could as he stood on the street corner in the dark of the night, blue eyes not on the dealer, but on the papers that he was impatiently waving about. Those were his ticket to where he wanted to be... where he needed to be.

Taking in a deep breath, Jaune put on a brave face as he puffed out his chest and approached the male, taking the papers and replacing them with the envelope of money. He tried to do it forcefully, but like the noodle he was compared to the other, he only barely managed to actually take the transcripts away.

Clearing his throat, his hand tightened on the hilt of his sword as if he was threatening the male, merely adding to the confident_façade_ that he had suddenly placed around himself. Not the loveable idiot he usually was for a moment, his words actually came from his mouth sounding stable and serious; his chin lifting somewhat higher in what seemed to be pride, despite the fact that he had none of that in his body at all. "I wouldn't have called you here to waste your time. Thanks..."

Other hand tightening on the papers, Jaune nodded to the male, not waiting for his response before turning and walking away – for a few steps, his strides were calm and confident, but with the heavy pounding of his heart, and since the illegal dealer couldn't see his face any more, his eyes went wide and his normal strides simply turned into a panicked run.

Run and live, that was an idea that he could get behind, no matter what the situation. A born coward. The complete opposite of a hero.

But, with the transcripts that he held onto as if they were his lifeline, he could change that. He could get into Beacon. He could train. He could have friends. Be in a team. Fight monsters. Become a hunter. And then, he could be a warrior. He could maybe even do something crazy like get a girlfriend... Okay, that might have been a little too crazy, but that didn't mean that Jaune wasn't going to try.

Just because he was taking the easy way in didn't mean that he was going to take the easy way out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aaaand, I'm back with another chapter! Thanks for the reviews, favourites, follows and views! :D Also, I know that my chapters are short, but, well, since this is my first FanFiction, I'm just trying to get the hang of writing large chunks of text. I hope that all of you still enjoy, and if you do, you know the drill! XDD**

* * *

**Chapter Two – A Grimm Morning**

_Voices scream and shout, and despite the fact that Jaune can't hear any noise, he knows that they are calling for him, grabbing at his skin and clothes with invisible hands and pulling him in all directions – damsels, people that need his help, people depending on him, people wanting to be his friend, people who think he's a hero, but he can't move. No matter how hard they pull or how loud that they seem to be yelling, the blonde doesn't move a muscle. Instead, he watches them cry, people who seem to have faces, but yet they aren't recognisable at all. They cry, they pull at their bodies and hair in the agony of the wounds that suddenly ail their bodies. Monsters, creatures of Grimm, blend into the darkness except for their glowing eyes, the white on their armoured bodies, and the blood that coats their large figures – humans' blood, faunas' blood; the people that Jaune isn't saving. The evils grow larger and larger, looming over the crowd that seems to grow, die out, and grow again in the darkness around the coward – but he still can't do a thing. Unmoving. Unarmed. He sees the creatures pounce, then – eating, feasting, on their screaming prey as they are ripped limb from limb – but he is frozen. A statue. He's in his body, and yet he is not. He can see himself, standing idly with blank eyes, but he can also see every detail of the carnage, as if he has more than one body, more than two sets of eyes. No one comes to save the people, and no one comes to save him. There's no one but him. He's alone. Alone despite the monsters surrounding him. They pounce, but he is pouncing at himself. He is the creature. He is the evil. He is the Grimm. He watches his own face contort in the fear that explodes throughout his body, and the pain that erupts when his elongated claws-_

Shooting up in his bed, the seventeen year old's eyes were wide as he heaved in deep breaths, fully clothed body shaking despite the sweat that trailed down his back and coated his forehead. His heart was slamming in his chest and throat due to the nightmare, and his mind swirled with so many thoughts that he couldn't listen to them all at once. Sighing, the young adult, despite the full-body footie pyjamas, hugged his knees to his chest as he looked out into the darkness of his bedroom. Unfortunately, due to his brain still absolutely petrified from the dream, he found himself immediately thinking that in the dark corners of his room, monsters lurked. He could almost see the glowing red eyes, despite them not even being there.

Shaking his head, he tried to rid himself of those thoughts, but that only caused them to get worse and worse. A few seconds passed before he zoomed out of his bed to the light switch, turned it on, illuminating the room, and then dived back under his covers – shaking and cowering in his fear.

Peaking a blue eye out from the lump that he was on top of his bed, he let out a sigh when there were no creatures of Grimm to be found, and then sat up. For some reason, though, he still couldn't help but feel like someone was watching him – but he merely tried his hardest to wave it off, blaming his clouded mind and his nightmare.

Arc flicked his eyes to the nearest clock, cringing when he saw that it was six in the morning – too early to be awake, and yet, it was too late to go back to sleep, since then he would end up sleeping for too long. Conflicted once more, the boy that wished to be a hero merely sighed, rubbing at the back of his neck before ruffling his hair in thought.

When the sun rose, it was going to be the day. He was going to find out if he was going to be getting into Beacon. He had sent out the transcripts that he had... earned... the day after he received them, and had eagerly awaited a reply ever since. His heart pounded in his chest even more at the thought of his lie, his scheme – the unfairness of it all. Anxiety ailed his stomach and caused it to flip and spin and drop to the floor, instantly making him feel sick. With the weak stomach that he had, he wouldn't have been shocked if he threw up then and there.

Arm grasping over his stomach in an attempt to calm it, Jaune clenched his sweating hands together, shivering. His mind was racing, leaving him with a nice splitting headache along with all of his other problems. Thanks brain, he always knew that you were on his side. Definitely.

The seventeen year old blinked a few times to get rid of the drowsiness that caused them to droop down, knowing that he wasn't going to get any more sleep with the way that he was feeling. Instead, he decided to get up and ready, mind coming up with scenarios that he hoped would not come true.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, I can't believe all of these views and favourites and follows! Thank you all so much! Feel free to leave a review or anything like that! :DD**

* * *

Jaune knew that he wasn't very good at some things, but to lose the ability to breathe was something else entirely. His heart even stopped – like come on, dude, you can control your own body, right? But no, when he started shaking in the shock he knew that he couldn't. He continued to stare at the notification with wide blue eyes, the acceptance into Beacon. He was going to be a warrior – a hero. Not a laughing stock, not a clown, not a damsel – at least, that's what he was aiming for.

As if on a cue, his body was back in his control, and the first thing that it did was think. Think of the people, the classes, the monsters – what on Earth was he going to do? He had to fight, he had to learn and pay attention in classes with teachers and students, as if he was in a training school. He had to pretend that he went to a training school. He needed to know everything that all of the other students knew.

It wasn't long before his heart started pounding in his chest, and his palms started to sweat as they rubbed at the back of his neck and played at his hair – he would have to continue to lie and continue with his odd story and the transcripts. He had to show them skills that he wasn't even sure he was capable of.

Excitement mixing with anxiety and fear, Jaune didn't quite know how to feel as he read the rest of the notification, informing him that he had to go in an Airship to travel to Vale. He had never been in an airship before. He wondered how they worked, and how it would feel being up so high – of course, he knew that that was more than likely not going to go very well.

Of course, he was right about that.

With every movement of the flying death trap, his stomach swirled and collapsed in on itself. The seventeen year old really wished that he could be on nice, solid ground that wasn't moving at all. And why did there have to be people around? They were laughing, more than likely at him, which was an amazing first impression for the hero in training to make. Looking out over the city, he would have enjoyed the view, maybe even have stayed and made some friends; there seemed to be a blonde and another girl to his left who looked friendly, but of course, his stomach swirled once more and caused him to cripple over, his breakfast deciding to meet the girls instead.

Embarrassed, he hoped that he wouldn't have to see those girls ever again, especially since he was sure he heard a comment about a 'vomit boy' as he ran away.

The rest of the ride was just as bad, and no one seemed to want to be his friend – he couldn't really get a word out to socialise anyway. Running through his mind were thoughts of what others were thinking of him, and that he was so totally already showing that he was Beacon material. Definitely. 100%.

When the airship finally landed, Jaune's stomach dropped to the floor at the same time – causing him to, of course, throw up once more. Bending over the bin, he didn't even have time to cheer about actually being off of the soaring cage of absolute doom, since his stomach wanted otherwise. Throat burning as he heaved, the seventeen year old's stomach finally calmed, resulting in a pounding headache as he groaned somewhat, letting out a sigh as he leaned up against the wall. What a fantastic way to start his first day – it could only get better from there..

Well, at least, that's what he hoped.


End file.
